Visiones
by TwinsNightray
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando ciertas situaciones son demasiado para que en determinado momento tu cerebro las procese? Carl ha sabido seguir adelante de una u otra manera, ahora no debe de ser diferente ¿No?. Negan ha estado desprendido y alejado de cosas sin sentido, solo acompañado de Lucille con gusto, nada tiene que cambiar ¿Cierto?. Muchas veces todo depende del punto de vista.


_**NOTA/ADVERTENCIA:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman. Si está aquí es porque la inspiración vino en un buen momento y esto más que nada es para una amiga agradable que quiero y aprecio. Más amor a esta relación tóxica por favor._

* * *

Era un niño, un simple y común niño que apenas y entendía como se manejaba la vida, aun cuando curiosamente ya había pasado demasiado a sus catorce años de edad. No estaba seguro de si podría tomarse como bueno, pero después de todo aquello era su vida, en todos esos años no había tenido elección alguna de que hacer, salvo sobrevivir.

Por eso cuando por fin le conoció, al famoso Negan, a aquel que ya les había causado daño todos esos años en problemas, de sufrimiento por parte de otros, lo instaron a ponerse de pie, a enfrentar a aquel hombre. Y claro que pensó que iba a morir, que le haría comerse las balas del arma o que le atravesaría aquel estúpido bate en medio del estómago, pero en lugar de eso solo vino la risa de los hombres del ajeno, una mirada despectiva y una mordida en sus labios que si no fuera porque las lágrimas los habían alcanzado seguramente los habría molido.

"Deberían de aprender a este mocoso, tiene hagallas" había mencionado tras tomarle del cabello y hacer que mirara a su padre, besando con cuidado de que su barba le raspara la piel del cuello. Eso le envió un escalofrío y enseguida tuvo miedo de lo bien que se había sentido.

Y ahora, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Realmente no estaba muy seguro, tampoco de que había pasado exactamente por su cabeza en las últimas horas. Solo estaba consciente de que aquel parche que cubría el feo agujero donde debía estar su ojo no se encontraba, y lo sabía por la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta, no por haberlo visto con su ojo bueno.

—escucha, deja de pensar en que no tienes tu ojo..—escuchó apenas y su mirada viajó instantáneamente a buscar la del mayor, frunciendo un poco el ceño—ya te dije que esa cicatriz se te ve bien, no afecta en nada tu linda cara—murmuro apenas con una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a comer, y Carl simplemente giró para que aquel bastardo no viera como el rojo subía a su rostro. Y sabía que era estúpido, demasiado, que se pusiera de esa manera por culpa del hombre que había matado a sus amigos, a aquellos que tanto quería.

—no me importa lo que tú pienses, muérete..—susurró en un gruñido bastante fuerte, desafiandolo con su único ojo a la par que se quitaba el mandil y salía de la cocina con demasiada prisa, apoyándose un momento del pasábamos de la escalera para subir a la que ahora era su habitación -o lo más cercano a ella cuando el mayor decidía secuestrarlo junto con los suministros de Alexandría-. Tan pronto cruzó la puerta se arrojó a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo y apretando una de las almohadas, aunque gruñendo al aspirar el perfume del mayor—ojala y se atragante comiendo..—

Y si, aquella habitación destinada a su persona no era otra más que la de Negan, después de todo y de algún modo extraño había tenido predilección por su persona desde el primer momento. Era claro que le molestaba, sobre todo en esos momentos en que estúpidamente el hombre se ponía a discutir sobre su persona con su padre, como si fueran unos niños peleando por un juguete. Y sería mentir si no se sentía como un trofeo en ocasiones.

* * *

—hey, despierta..necesitas cenar algo, además de una ducha tibia, está noche va a helar—susurró con calma y suavidad Negan, moviendo su hombro de la misma manera. Agradecía realmente tener aunque sea un poco de autocontrol porque de lo contrario le hubiera saltado encima, y es que estaba seguro de que aquella era una vista privilegiada: Carl sentándose lentamente, con las mejillas y labios rojos, frotándose los ojos y aún adormilado, con la inocencia que los caminantes le habían arrancado—no lo repetiré dos veces, arriba Grimes—

—te escuche, ya voy..—respondió pastoso, tomando las cosas que el mayor le daba y tras una pequeña mueca prácticamente corrió al baño, cerró por dentro y disfrutó por unos minutos aquella comodidad ofrecida por el bastardo tras la puerta. No podía creerlo, pero al menos no estaba muerto, no aún.

Con el pensamiento demasiado fresco salió lentamente, con la mirada un poco perdida en el suelo hasta que topó con algo duro, alzando con cautela el rostro, suspirando al ver aquella sonrisa de idiota.—lo lamento..—

—ya te dije que no te haré daño niño, relájate..anda, ven—ni tiempo de un reproche cuando ya estaba sentado sobre la cama, en el regazo del mayor mientras este pasaba de manera algo brusca sus manos en su cabello, ayudándole a secarlo—te diría que lo cortaras, pero dejarías de verte tan atractivo, tan dulce..—y ahí estaban esas palabras, esas que le hacían rabiar demasiado, que le ponían los cabellos de punta. Por lo que prácticamente de un salto se puso de pie, mirándole con el ceño fruncido

—deja de decir eso, ¿Quieres? No se que estúpido juego tengas en mente, pero conmigo no cuentes..pervertido—

—oh, captas..¿Ves porque me agradas pequeño?—susurró con esa sonrisa de idiota, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él, haciendo que en automático el chico retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared, acorralandolo en ella, recibiendo una mirada bastante furiosa—oh vamos..que has sido tu quien lo ha insinuado, cara bonita—esta vez fue una burla, que aumentó de intensidad al ver el rojo subía con rapidez a sus mejillas

—que te jodan Negan..—gruñó el menor, sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del contrario, casi lanzándose encima a base de golpes

—suena más tentador si te jodo a ti..—

Y había sido todo lo justo y necesario para que Carl Grimes explotara en rojo y huyera a la cocina.

* * *

Debía de admitir que aquello había sido jodidamente extraño y vergonzoso, aún más la manera en que terminó huyendo. Pero sabía que era eso o ponerse a pelear con ese hombre y terminando de exponer a los demás al peligro.

Sin embargo, aún no entendía del todo como es que ese mismo hombre que amenazaba a sus amigos con armas y el estúpido bate -Lucille, que no se le olvidara-, pudiera ser tan diferente apenas cerraba los ojos. Porque claro, el bastardo no sólo le hacía dormir ahí, en la habitación principal, si no también en su cama, junto a él. Aunque, nunca lo había tocado más allá de un par de sacudidas o de ligeros empujones en la cocina, nada fuera de lo normal. Aún así, no cabía en su cabeza como podía dormir tan tranquilo, tener aquellas facciones tan gentiles e incluso un par de años menos cuando entraba al mundo de Morfeo; quizá fue esa misma curiosidad la que le instó a estirar la mano y acariciar con suavidad y demasiado cuidado la mejilla de Negan.

Aquel hombre prácticamente podría ser su padre, pero ahí estaba, tocandolo como si fuera algo nuevo de descubrir aquella barba cuando su propio padre tenía una similar -y que seguramente en esos momentos no podía dormir, recuérdalo Carl-. Pero no era igual, no estaba ese sentimiento de hacer algo malo, de estar traicionando a su familia, de estarse dejando deslumbrar por el enemigo. Y estúpidamente le gustaba, la adrenalina y curiosidad que despertaba en su persona.

—estoy seguro que no tendrás una igual, tu piel es muy suave y lisa, probablemente seas lampiño el resto de tu vida—fue lo que escuchó de manera gentil, a la par que un par de ojos oscuros se enfocaban en su persona, congelandole en el acto—no te dije que pararas, ¿O si?—apenas y asintió antes de seguir con el gesto, uno demasiado meloso e íntimo ahora que caía en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—tal vez obtenga una como la de papá, o la tuya..aún no puedo saberlo—respondió bajito, sonriendo de manera inmediata inconsciente antes de negar—vuelve a dormir..lo haré también—musito antes de detenerse y dar media vuelta.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos antes de sentir la cama moverse, y otro par para tener los brazos del mayor alrededor de su cintura. Decir que aquello no le arrancó un suspiro sería mentir, pero no tenían porque saberlo los demás.

—¿En serio no eres consciente de lo que haces, niño?—y está vez la pregunta iba cargada de curiosidad, exceptuando la última palabra. Demasiado cariño destilando en ella.

Quizá fue eso lo que le hizo girar lentamente, encontrándose con los labios ajenos sin querer. Simplemente fueron algunos segundos en que ambos estuvieron así, sin moverse, solo disfrutando de aquel gesto, antes de que se separaran: uno con la sonrisa más amplia y el otro hirviendo en rojo.

Y solo eso bastó, ese pequeño gesto involuntario por ambos para que volvieran a unirse en un nuevo beso, uno un poco más rudo, en la que ambas partes colaboraron de manera torpe y algo ansiosa. No hubo espacio a pensar en lo mal que estaban, en que aquello no debía ser por ninguna de las dos partes, pero tan pronto el primer suspiro escapó de los labios del adolescente el poco auto control que Negan se jactaba de tener minutos antes se fue por el caño.

Sin pensarlo mucho se adelantó al cuerpo ajeno, acomodándose entre sus piernas para posar sus manos en aquellas caderas afiladas, lamer los labios rosas y robar con cautela más suspiros. Estaba jodido, lo supo en el momento que le vio, cuando los habían emboscado; pero no quería pensar en eso, simplemente deseaba escuchar más de aquellos suspiros melosos y suaves que dejaba escapar su niño. Ni loco iba a regresarselo a Rick.

Carl por su parte se dejó hacer, guiar y adiestrar en aquel beso, sintiendo la barba ajena raspar contra su piel y las manos rasposas abrirse lenta y cautelosamente paso en su camiseta, dejando un rastro eléctrico ahí donde tocaba. Era un torpe, un completo y torpe virgen en muchos sentidos, sobre todo en aquel, y sinceramente el aroma ajeno lo estaba mareando lo suficiente para que no recordará que era el rival.

—me estas volviendo loco niño..—musito apenas el mayor, aspirando con fuerza sobre su cuello

—si vuelves a decirme niño..voy a matarte—respondió apartándose un poco, mirando al contrario con atención a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación

—valla, que valiente..—

Y fue lo último que escuchó el castaño del mayor antes de que volviera a atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso ansioso, con dientes y saliva incluída mientras él simple y sencillamente podía aferrarse a su espalda. Lentamente, sin dejar los besos o caricias, comenzaron a desvestirse, deteniéndose por momentos sólo para apreciar lo necesario del cuerpo ajeno, para llenar los pulmones de aire y darse nuevas fuerzas.

No hubo momento para ser demasiado dulce o atento, simplemente necesitaban que aquella urgencia nacida del centro del pecho y el fondo del estómago se aplicará. Y así fue, en medio de mordidas y besos, de arañones y chupetones, de embistes y manoteos, de gemidos y gruñidos; en medio de susurros apagados se dió el orgasmo y la cúspide de aquellos sentimientos.

—quedate conmigo—

—podría matarte..—

—podría arriesgarme—

—eres un imbécil—

Besos y risas, eso les quedaba compartir por el momento, a la espera de una decisión que podría desatar el mismísimo infierno en Alexandría.


End file.
